El seminarista
by marati2011
Summary: Un joven es abandonado en un convento durante su infancia y al crecer decide convertirse en sacerdote, no obstante Dios parece tener otros planes para él. Regalo para CarlGorillaz.
1. El hallazgo

Buenas, queridos colegas, he estado leyendo dos poemitas y me inspiré en ellos para esta nueva historia, protagonizada por el apuesto vocalista y la bella guitarrista de la mejor banda animada del mundo. Los poemas son _El monje _de Pedro Antonio González y _El seminarista de _los_ ojos negros _de Miguel Ramos Carrión. Este relato va dedicado a mi estimada amiga CarlGorillaz y a mi amado novio Cristian Ramírez, también para nuestros futuros hijitos. Te amo, Cris, y te amaré por siempre.

El seminarista.

El hallazgo

El convento se ubicaba en las afueras de la aldea, rodeado por numerosos arbustos salpicados de flores y a sólo metros de una esbelta palmera. Los frailes ayudaban a la gente, oraban todos los días y desempeñaban una que otra labor en perfecta armonía, demostrando que estaban contentos con la vida que habían elegido.

Una noche estrellada, en que la luna parecía brillar con más fuerza que de costumbre, el abad se dirigía a su celda cuando escuchó sollozos. Abrió preocupado la puerta del monasterio y divisó un bulto bajo el árbol. Se inclinó y descubrió a un niño de orbes oscuros y cabellos azules.

El anciano no lo dudó. Alzó a la criatura en brazos, le meció entonando con voz melodiosa una canción de cuna hasta que se sumió en un sueño profundo y antes de ingresar al convento, notó un pergamino apoyado en el tronco.

_Por favor, buenos sacerdotes, cuiden de nuestro hijo, su nombre es Stuart._

No bien el hombre terminó la lectura, Stu emitió un bostezo, dejando ver que le faltaban dos dientes.

-Pobrecito.

El abad besó su frente, guardó el papel y dio la bienvenida al pequeño.

-Stuart, desde este momento vamos a apodarte 2D.


	2. Los confidentes

Los confidentes

Pasó el tiempo y 2D no tardó en convertirse en un encantador muchacho. Algunos novicios murmuraban que el joven era demasiado hermoso como para ser religioso, no pocas damas ocultaban tras velos o abanicos el rubor de sus frescas mejillas y los mozos de la aldea –avergonzados unos, aliviados otros- pensaban que era una suerte que alguien tan atractivo hubiera decidido tomar los hábitos.

La única representante del género femenino dentro de las cuatro paredes del convento era una beldad de enigmáticos ojos de ébano y tierna cabellera violeta, conocida como Cyborg o Cyber. Su marido era el portero Hayedo, dueño de elegantes rizos castaños hasta los hombros y preciosos orbes garzos, de porte gentil e inteligente.

Unos meses después del arribo de Stu llegaron al monasterio un niño negrito y un niño de cutis celeste. Sus padres viajaban juntos en un coche cuando sufrieron un asalto a manos de dos encapuchados. Al advertir que las mujeres apretaban contra sus pechos unos finos pañolones de seda, dieron por hecho que ocultaban joyas y dispararon a quemarropa a las parejas. Sólo cuando apartaron las mantas, comprendieron que ellas intentaban proteger tesoros más valiosos que cualquier riqueza. Condujeron, transidos de remordimiento, a los huérfanos al convento y nunca nadie supo que fue de los delincuentes.

Ahora que Stuart y sus amigos Del y Russell eran seminaristas, fueron los primeros en dar la bienvenida a un sacerdote de piel verde y ojitos negro y rojo que se presentó con el nombre de Murdoc. Venía de la capital y la gente al principio le consideraba hosco y frío. Gracias a la bondad del abad y a la influencia del peliazul, Muds consiguió ser aceptado finalmente por los aldeanos. Ellos quedaron a cargo del jardín mientras que Russ y Del se ocupaban del aseo de las celdas.


	3. La extranjera

La extranjera

-¿Quién es ella?

Cyborg y Hayedo interrumpieron su romántico diálogo y giraron las cabezas en la dirección que señalaba 2D.

En un rincón de la iglesia, una desconocida depositaba tímidamente un ramo de rosas a los pies de la imagen de la Virgen y se ponía a rezar con humildad. Llevaba puesto un traje sencillo, había recogido su delicado cabello morado en una trenza y sus ojos verdes fueron comparados por la mayoría de los adolescentes con esmeraldas.

-No lo sé, Stuart.

-Haye, ¿tú la conoces?

-Creo que es Noodle.

-¿Realmente se llama Noodle? –Stu alzó asombrado una ceja.

-Su nombre auténtico es Miho, ella pide a todos que le digan Noods o Noodle, amigo. Oí rumores de que vio la luz en Japón y ha venido a Inglaterra a terminar su educación.

Del, Murdoc y Russell se acercaron y contemplaron silenciosos a la nipona.

-Verdaderamente se trata de una doncella hermosa –murmuró Del.

-En mi tierra natal había una chica más linda –dijo Murdoc casi sin darse cuenta.

-Jamás nos contaste –susurró Russell.

-¿Ustedes no deben encargarse de las ofrendas esta tarde?

-¡Tiene razón, hermano, vamos!

El muchacho de piel celeste agarró del codo al joven de color y 2D se preguntó si el monje no habría cambiado de tema a propósito. Tenía la vista fija en el cielo y una nube de tristeza cubrió su semblante.

La niña terminó su oración, casualmente su mirada se cruzó con la mirada del huérfano y esbozó una casta sonrisa.

Un viento inesperado abrió las puertas de la iglesia y los pétalos de las flores que trajo ella flotaron en el aire, entre los dos chicos. Si bien nuestro guapo protagonista no había puesto en duda la existencia de Dios, por vez primera experimentó turbación y contuvo a duras penas el deseo de arrojarse a los pies del altar para agradecer que hubiera descendido un ángel a la Tierra.


	4. El recuerdo

El recuerdo

Desde aquel momento, las facciones de la muchacha se aparecieron a Stu cada noche en sueños, contestaba de cualquier modo a las preguntas que le hacían, se encerraba suspirando en el oratorio, perdió el apetito e incluso descuidó sus labores de jardinero. El hermano enfermero le aconsejó reposo y los monjes y seminaristas se acostumbraron a observar su delgada silueta sentada en un banco de piedra.

-¿Volveré a verla?

-¿Sucede algo malo?

2D alzó la cabeza y sonrió a Cy, a Del, a Hayedo, a Murdoc y a Russell.

-Cyber, tranquila, estoy bien –respondió con un entusiasmo a todas luces fingido.

-Tú no sabes mentir porque siempre has sido sincero –Hayedo le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Te acordaste de Noods? –preguntó Del suavemente.

-No hay jornada en que no la recuerde –se sonrojó.

-Estás enamorado.

El huérfano creyó que Muds bromeaba, mas la expresión de su rostro le llamó la atención.

El joven se mordió los labios y comprendió que era hora de revelar su íntimo secreto.

-Yo conversaba en la escuela con una doncella de nombre Paula.

Hubo una pausa.

-Era la señorita más bonita de la capital.

Cyber y Hayedo intercambiaron una leve sonrisa, Del abrió mucho los ojos, Russ asintió para que prosiguiera y a Stuart le invadió un presentimiento.

-El día de la graduación supimos que nos amábamos y vivimos un noviazgo dichoso, inocente, lleno de ternura. Una semana antes de nuestra boda se desató una epidemia de cólera en un pueblo cerca del mar, mi prometida acudió en socorro de las pobres víctimas y el tren en que viajaba sufrió un accidente.

-¡Oh, Murdoc! –la empleada del convento le abrazó entre sollozos.

-Lo sentimos -los ojos de Hayedo se humedecieron.

-Creí que enloquecería de dolor, llegué a considerar el suicidio y alguien me sugirió ir a un retiro. Lentamente recobré la serenidad y encontré consuelo en hacer el bien a los demás.

-Qué valor el tuyo –Russ palmoteó afectuosamente su espalda.

-Ella debe estar orgullosa de tu persona –Del contempló las alturas.

-¿Y tú no te arrepientes de...? –un nudo oprimió la garganta del peliazul.

-Mi novia siempre estará en mi memoria, pero al parecer no era nuestro destino ser marido y mujer.

Haye y Cyborg secaron sus lágrimas y unas campanadas distrajeron a todos.

En el preciso instante en que Stuart se puso de pie, el abad saludó al grupo.

-¿Listos para la ceremonia de mañana?

-¿L-la ceremonia? –tartamudeó el gallardo chico de cabellera azulada.

-Es el día de profesión.

Él tembló, un gemido escapó involuntariamente de sus labios, tuvo la sensación de que todo daba vueltas y no supo más.


	5. El día de profesión

Gracias a quienes leyeron y dejaron reviews, les aconsejo escuchar la canción _Magia_ de Rosana con Jesús Navarro (vocalista de Reik) cuando se acerquen al final. Y es que el amor es como la magia, ¿no les parece? Un beso de su amiga chilena Fenny que los quiere mucho.

El día de profesión

La aldea entera se reunió en la iglesia aquella madrugada. Flores albas adornaron la bella parroquia, el coro infantil ensayó respetuosamente los himnos al Creador y la luz que se filtraba por los vitrales daba un toque solemne al templo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? –preguntó Haye.

-El convento es mi hogar, ustedes son mi familia y los aldeanos me necesitan –respondió 2D como si eso zanjara el asunto.

Se escuchó la música del órgano, el abad reunió a los seminaristas y todos caminaron hacia al altar.

-¡Stuart!

Hombres, mujeres y niños voltearon al escuchar la dulce voz y distinguieron a Miho en la entrada. No estaba sola.

-¿Paula?

-Murdoc, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Una virgen morena, de melancólicos ojos negros y cutis muy claro tomó a Noodle de la muñeca con delicadeza y avanzaron por el pasillo de tal modo que parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Cyber se adelantó.

-¿Eres un ángel?

La recién llegada vestía una túnica tan resplandeciente que la mayoría de los espectadores temió perder la vista y plegó unas alas del color del cuarzo.

-Soy el ángel guardián de Muds –asintió, lanzando una mirada bondadosa a la doncella.

Estiró una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su novio y él estalló en un llanto desgarrador mientras tendía los brazos a una emocionada Paula.

-Te amo.

-¿Qué, Noodle?

-Sé que serás un gran sacerdote, pero no era capaz de esconder lo que desde semanas llevo en el alma.

La japonesa cayó de hinojos, pidió perdón a la figura de Cristo crucificado y Hayedo le ayudó a levantarse.

-Ve con ella.

-¿Muds?

-La muerte me quitó a Paula, la vida te da a Noods.

-Pero, pero… -balbuceó el mozo.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos –murmuró Russell.

-Haz caso a tu corazón –agregó Del.

El abad dio un paso al frente, empujó con cuidado a 2D y contempló tiernamente a la asiática.

-Yo también fui joven alguna vez, hijo mío.

-Padre abad –la voz se le quebró al huérfano.

-Siempre tendrás la amistad de estos servidores de Dios.

La cara del chico reflejó intensa alegría, el anciano le estrechó contra su pecho, giró la cabeza para sonreír a Miho y corrió hacia ella.

Fin.


End file.
